mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Harvest
Golden Harvest is the name of an earth pony with a yellowish coat, carrot-orange mane and a cutie mark of three carrots. She is identical to Caramel Apple apart from her cutie mark, shares her design with Daisy, and shares her tail style with Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine. Her name is not mentioned on the show, but it appears on the pamphlet of a mystery pack toy released in January 2012 and on a trading card released in mid-2012, the latter of which additionally lists the fan-given name Carrot Top as her nickname. She has speaking roles in Boast Busters, Swarm of the Century, Green Isn't Your Color, and A Friend in Deed. Depiction in the series Golden Harvest has background appearances in many episodes, and minor speaking roles. In Green Isn't Your Color, she wears a cyan saddle with a purple skirt underneath and a purple flower in her hair. Some running sequences feature the same character model but with blue eyes and more eyelashes. She appears in the crowd that cheers for Twilight Sparkle in The Ticket Master, so Pinkie Pie can get her spare ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. After actually learning that Twilight has an extra ticket, she tries to do favors for Twilight along with the rest of the ponies, and then gives chase to Twilight when she runs; she is toppled out of the running mob and later points out where Twilight is running off to. She also appears in Boast Busters with her orange mane at the beginning, then is later seen in the background with a moss-green mane after Trixie makes Rarity's mane slime-green. When Rarity cries out how awful green is, Golden Harvest, insulted, snorts "Well, I never!". In Swarm of the Century, she puts up a banner with another pony for the upcoming arrival of Princess Celestia. Twilight asks her why the name on the banner is shortened to "Welcome Princess Celest," and she tells Twilight they ran out of space. She is then told to take it down and rewrite the name. Golden Harvest also participates in the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, at first wearing the number 00, then later the number 10. For some of her running scenes during the race, her mane style changes to look like that of Lemon Hearts's or Twinkleshine's. In Over a Barrel, she is seen in Appleloosa wearing a light green, white-banded, dome-crowned cowboy hat. She jumps out of the second story of a building, lands on a buffalo, and rides him rodeo-style with a big grin on her face during the showdown. She makes an appearance in Green Isn't Your Color, where she reads a magazine before spotting Fluttershy and sprinting after her. In Lesson Zero, she falls under the spell that Twilight casts on her doll, Smarty Pants, wanting it for herself. She is seen later fighting against Minuette. In the episode Luna Eclipsed, she is dressed as a devil and is seen bobbing for apples along with Derpy. In the episode Sisterhooves Social she is seen in line with an unnamed pony at the starting line. At the time they are both wearing large green bows. She appears with the same foal during the market scene in Putting Your Hoof Down. In The Last Roundup, she is seen with a male unicorn and a unicorn filly. The camera focuses on them as they look gently at her. Later, Golden Harvest is talking to the stallion at the train station when Applejack leaves for Canterlot. She is sitting near the unicorn filly while inside the train. In Canterlot, she is seen cleaning aisles at a rodeo stadium, and shakes her head when Twilight interrogates her about the location of Applejack. During The Failure Song, she is seen strutting with Jet Set through Canterlot. Appearances The following charts detail Golden Harvest's appearances. Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions Merchandise A female Earth pony mystery pack toy featuring Golden Harvest's color scheme and cutie mark using the Pinkie Pie mold was released in January 2012. The toy's cutie mark bears two carrots instead of three, much like other Hasbro toys bearing inaccurate cutie marks, namely Cheerilee and Princess Luna. Her name comes from the card accompanying the toy. According to the European toy package, Golden Harvest "loves sharing treats." The U.S. mystery pack toy package has a longer description and reads, "GOLDEN HARVEST loves sharing treats from the garden!" Golden Harvest, along with a host of characters from the show, is featured on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. She is behind Minuette, smiling with her mouth wide open. She adorns a collectible trading card along with Lyra Heartstrings, with the description "There's two in every crowd! Lyra Heartstrings is an excitable pony often seen bouncing and grinning at the back of the herd or lolling in the park sharing bonbons with Golden Harvest, her PFF. Golden Harvest earned the nickname Carrot Top because carrots are always on her mind. These two ponies can be found all over Equestria, enjoying various activities like jumping across rooftops, running from buffalo, and joining in musical numbers!" The cards were designed specifically with the brony demographic of older fans in mind, and the writer-consultant for the set has said the consultants submitted "at least a dozen direct fandom nods". Crew An animator working on the show noted that, coincidentally, he had given the pony the same name as some of the fans, "Carrot Top" , prior to the trading card's adoption of it as a nickname. Gallery :Golden Harvest image gallery Quotes :Boast Busters ::Rarity: No! Green hair! Not green hair! Such an awful, awful color! ::Golden Harvest: Well, I never! :Swarm of the Century ::Twilight Sparkle: What happened to the rest of her name? ::Golden Harvest: We couldn't fit it all in. ::Twilight Sparkle: You can't hang a banner that says "Welcome Princess Celest". Take it down and try again. :Green Isn't Your Color ::Golden Harvest: Get her off the stage! :A Friend in Deed ::Golden Harvest: Huh? See also *List of ponies * References sv:Golden Harvest Category:Earth ponies Category:Female characters